Alone
by KaijuBros
Summary: Shawn Spencer comes home from school one day to find that he's alone. His dads things packed up and gone. How will Shawn take his abandonment? Will he tell anyone or just pretend like everything is fine? Rated K  for depression I guess?


**OK well I decided to take a break from the Supernatural story for a bit and write a one chartered Psych story. **

**Word count: 1,423**

**Summary:** **Shawn Spencer comes home from school one day to find that he's alone. His dads things packed up and gone. How will Shawn take his abandonment? Will he tell anyone or just pretend like everything is fine?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or anything Psych related. If I did, you would know. Shawn and Lassie would be a couple. But they aren't...so I don't own it. Epic sad face...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>14 year old, Shawn Spencer, arose from his bed and stretched. He turned to his alarm and clicked "dismiss" on it. He glanced around his room, clothes on the floor, TV on, and toys falling over. His father Henry walked in and sighed, looking at his son, "Shawn, how many times have I told you to clean your room?" Shawn smirked, "I do, but it just keeps getting messy again."<p>

"Just get ready for school." Henry turned and walked out of the boys room. Shawn knew something was wrong if his father wasn't getting on his case. He quickly got dressed, brush his teeth, and combed his hair before running downstairs. "Dad, is something wrong?" Shawn sat across from his father at the table. Grabbing the bowl that was placed out for him along with the cereal and milk. "Nothings wrong Shawn. Just eat your cereal and get to school." Henry said without looking up from his paper. Shawn stared at his dad before eating his cereal. He looked up at the clock, "I should get going. Bye dad. See you later." Henry hesitated before replying, "Bye Shawn, and happy birthday." Shawn smiled and nodded, "Thanks dad." He ran out the door of the house.

Today had been a fairly normal day at school, go to his classes, eat lunch, try to convince Gus to do something that would probably get them both in trouble, then go home. On his way home he noticed his father's truck missing, Shawn shrugged and thought Henry went out to get something, he'll be home soon. Shawn unlocked the door and walked inside, frozen in his steps he looked around. A large portion of their things were missing. He ran upstairs and to his room to find nothing had been touched, he then ran to his father's room to find it empty except for the bed and a dresser. Shawn dropped to his knees, eyes widened and foggy.

_Had his father abandoned him? If so, why? Had he really been that much of a pain to be around?_

Shawn slowly walked downstairs and saw a box with wrapping on the tan couch. He hesitantly unwrapped the box and looked inside to find a gun, a letter, 500 dollars in cash, bullets, and a t-shirt with a pineapple on it. He opened the letter as his eyes became watery as he started reading it.

_** Shawn maybe you'll understand when your older you'll understand, but I had to get away from everything. I'm sorry about everything. I left money to keep you going for a while, don't spend it on useless things. The gun is for protection and protection only. I hope that the t-shirt will at least make you the slightest bit happy. Happy 14th birthday Shawn. **_

_** -Henry**_

It had been a week since Henry had left Shawn alone. Since then he hadn't told anyone, not even Gus, that he was alone. He was living off of the food he had from his father leaving. The only thing he had spent his money on was shampoo, conditioner, and body wash so far. He heard a knock on the door, he stood up from the couch and turned off the tv and walked to the door. He blinked when he opened it and saw a police officer standing in front of him.

"Hey Shawn, long time no see." the officer smiled at the young boy. Shawn simply nodded and returned the smile. "Is your dad home? He hasn't been to work in a few days and hasn't answered any calls."

On the inside Shawn felt like he was about to have a breakdown, but he shook his head no. "No sir. My dad's not home at the moment."

"Oh, do you know when he'll be back?"

_Neve_r. Shawn thought but again, shook his head no. The officer nodded, "Ok, well here's my card. Call me when he comes home." the officer handing him a took the card and smiled, nodding to show he understood. Shawn closed the door once the officer turned his back. He slid down the door and crunched up the card. Tears began to stream down the boys face, his father left, his mother left, Shawn was alone. He started to think bad of himself now, his attitude had been changing, he tried to not let people know, to fake being himself. He knew people began to see through him, expecially Gus._If I had been better, would dad still be here? Would mom? Why did dad leave me here alone? Did he hate me? Am I that much of a pain for everybody?_ Shawn's mind filled with thoughts like those. Shawn pulled himself up and walked upstairs and sat himself on his bed. He lied down and despretly wanted to wake up, for this all to be one long, horrible nightmare. He wanted his father to walk through those doors, hell Shawn even wanted to go fishing with his dad. The tears began to roll down his face much faster, his breathing becoming hard. He couldn't hear anything around him other then his sniffles and his vision was foggy from the tears. He barely even noticed Gus walk into his room until he felt Gus grab Shawn's shoulders. "Shawn! What's wrong? Why are you crying? What's going on? Why is the house emptier?" Gus had so many questions. Shawn forced himself to stop crying and managed to choke out the words, "D-dad left me." His friends eyes widened as he pulled Shawn into a hug. "When?" Gus asked, now whispering. "My birthday..." Shawn said still gasping for air every few moments. Gus felt his eyes water up as he began to cry. "Gus, why are you crying?" Shawn asked, wiping his tears away from his own face and looking at Gus. "You know I'm a sympathetic crier Shawn!" Gus cried out and tried wiping away his tears but they just kept falling. Shawn smiled a little bit and hugged Gus once again. Shawn's smiled faded soon as he pulled away from the hug and looked into his friend's eyes, "Am I a pain? Would dad and mom stayed if I had been a better child?" Gus smacked Shawn's arm, "Don't say that! You're great Shawn!"

"Then why did they leave? Why am I alone in this house?"

"I-I can't answer that."

Shawn looked down and sighed. Gus put his hand on Shawn's back and forced a smile, "You can stay at our house!" Shawn hesitated but shook his head no. "What why?" Gus questioned.

"I-if dad comes back, I want to be here. I want to go fishing with him, I'll be a better kid. I'll do as I'm told. I've kept the house spotless for a week. He'll be happy."

Gus looked at his friend with pity. "Shawn, I-" Gus cut himself off, he really didn't want to finish that sentence.

"You don't think he'll come back? I know it's a low chance, but he can. maybe he will, maybe he wants to see me. Maybe this was to test me, see how I would do alone."

Gus sighed at his friends denial, "I can't just leave you here alone Shawn." Shawn sighed and looked his friend in the eyes, "I have money and everything. I'm fine." Gus shook his head no. "You're coming home with me Shawn! Either that or I'm calling the police!" Shawn opened his mouth to say something but closed it and looked away.

Gus had finally convinced Shawn to come home with him. It had been nearly two months since his father had left him. Gus's parents had officially got custody over Shawn since they couldn't find his mother or father. They eventually moved all of Shawn's things into their house and gave Shawn his own room. Shawn was still broken and hurt, but he didn't let anyone see that. He began to act like his normal self, convincing everyone that he was OK, but in reality, he wasn't. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and crushed yet he had to sit their and watch it over and over. He would imagine his dad now, having fun, being happy with his new life, as Shawn sat there in the darkness hurting. He regretted everything he caused for his dad, his mom. He was sorry for disobeying, sorry for being rebellious. Shawn continued to act like everything was fine. That he was happy and back to his normal self. In reality though, _he wasn't._


End file.
